marveldccomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Imperfects
The Imperfects are the super villain group created by Niles Van Roekel Johnny Ohm Can manipulate electric currents because of his implants. Johnny Ostrum came of age in South Carolina in the late 1950s. Ohm's family was so poor they could not even afford electricity. Bitter and ashamed of his lower class roots, Johnny had an instant distrust for others. A true loner and rebel, he could barely contain his rage and was constantly on the lookout for trouble. He spent his life running afoul of the law - finally crossing the line from petty criminal to murderer at the age of 24. During a brutal bar room brawl two men died and two police officers were sent to the hospital. Johnny was found on the scene intoxicated and unconscious as a result he was tossed in jail and a guilty verdict was quickly established. Johnny stubbornly claimed his innocence but was never believed. Johnny was labeled a threat to society with no remorse for his hideous crime - and sentenced to death by electrocution. Johnny's day of execution was of no major interest to the media, but when the execution went awry, the media took a major interest. Johnny had taken the full brunt of the chair -- twice -- and yet he had survived. Just before the third attempt, lightning struck the facility and the power shortage stopped the execution in its tracks. Unconscious, with severe electrical burn across his body, Johnny was still breathing. But before the authorities could reschedule his execution, the state legislature banned the death penalty. Johnny's sentence was commuted to life in prison and he was soon forgotten within the many inmates in jail. Decades later, one of the policemen involved in Johnny's case confessed to the murders on his deathbed. But nothing could bring back Johnny's will to live. At this point, Niles Van Roekel's recruiters took an interest in him. Soon after, the prison released a statement to the press - Johnny Ohm had hung himself in his cell. In reality however, Van Roekel's agents had arranged delivery of Ohm to an alien facility. Focusing on Ohm's high tolerance for extreme electrical current, the scientists explored ways for the charge to be utilized offensively. Along with Ohm's penchant for violence, and emotional neutrality -- he adapted easily to combat and strategy training. The man had found his natural calling -- Johnny Ohm, Electric Warrior Hazmat Doctor Keith Kilham was a quiet unassuming scientist who worked for the US Defense Science Board. He reported directly to the Pentagon and dealt with mankind's most lethal substances: the Ebola Virus, Anthrax, Ricin, HCN, Mustard gas, Sarin gas, & VX gases. It was Dr. Kilham's job to find immunization vaccines for the world's deadliest substances. Ironically, Kilham's own resistances were remarkably weak - he would catch every cold and flu around him and was endlessly popping meds so that he could continue working. During a terrorist attack the lab was compromised during a tricky biological test. Safety containment procedures were rendered useless. Kilham had to react quickly - several agents were on the verge of contaminating the main research facility - the staff and the entire community were at risk. Despite the fact that his vaccines had yet to be tested on human subjects, Kilham injected himself with five highly unstable test immunity agents. He then rushed to the lab to secure the unleashed substances - hoping his vaccines would protect him. The lab staff was quarantined for a month. Kilham told no one about the injections and was the only Person to experience side effects from that fateful day. His body slowly started to dissolve as his molecular make-up shifted. He was becoming a living mutation. With the help of his spies in the Pentagon, Roekel had Kilham kidnapped and brought to his secret research center. Roekel was fascinated by his unstable DNA. Was this the missing link that would allow humans to accept the alien grafts? Roekel devised a way to control Kilham's degenerative process and harness the power of his new found molecular make-up. With a tech upgrade, the disfigured and severely mutated scientist was reborn as the terrifying Hazmat. Driven by a desire to cure his state - and find cures for all the chemical weapons which afflict human kind, Kilham ironically retains his mild-mannered nature and can be relied upon to deliver the most measured responses to any crisis the Imperfects face. Even more ironically, he still pops pills to fight off colds. Powers ◾Toxin Creation: Hazmat's main power is to distribute toxins(corrosive acids and such.) He can launch them at high speeds with a flick of his wrist, similar to shooting a web. ◾Superhuman Flexibility: Hazmat's bones have been completely dissolved into liquid. This allows him to contort his body in ways no ordinary human could perform. ◾Chemically Induced Webbing Generation: Hazmat has demonstrated the ability to generate, shoot and swing on chemical based webs. ◾Superhuman Strength: Hazmat has shown the ability to lift a car Brigade Brigade's origins began in Iraq , a U.S. special forces platoon was sent in to do simple mission. Drop a package in an enemy underground bunker, but the mission went wrong as an Iraqi explosive went off, causing a chain reaction which detonated the nerve agent killing all 100 men, but the gas kept their cellular tissues live. Roekel seized the opportunity and took the 100 bodies for his experiments. He combined their body parts with huge cybernetic arm appendages. He fused their brains into an alien neural network, their fondest memories and darkest demons became a walking nightmare. Originally the minds of 100 soldiers were mixed and reformatted to follow a singular consciousness--Rick Landau. But being a work of progress, certain mental problems had not been perfected. Brigade was prone to fits of dissociative identity seizures where any number of his former team mates' personalities broke out, rejecting the singular identity. But being the former platoon leader that he was, Rick Landau has to work hard to keep his personalities in line like a drill master. Over all, Rick Landau believes he has become the ultimate warrior. Powers Cybernetic Arms: Brigade is capable of firing a variety of plasma bolts/ammunition from his hands and shoulders. Using this power, combined with his high rate-of-fire he can decimate even the strongest opponents quickly and with ease. Brigade also has superhuman strength and durability that rivals Rhino's. Strength level He is in the same level of Rhino. Weaknesses Having had the psyches of 100 men implanted into his head, at any point in battle one of the minds will attempt to break out and reject the singular identity, immobilizing Landau as he fights for control of his body Solara In the middle of a ruthless gang war which had kept him underground and away from his wife for a year, the infamous Yakuza leader Kazuya Morimoto discovered that his wife had given birth to a daughter named Reiko. Morimoto, insane with rage because his daughter was born in another man's house, poured gasoline in every room and burned his house, and family, to the ground. By the time the maid returned in the morning the house has been reduced to smoldering embers. She found Reiko in middle of the burnt structure completely unharmed and sent her to Cambridge. She learned about physics from her adopted father and became highly sought after for her research on cold combustion fuels. Unfortunately there was an accident during one of her lectures and everyone else died. Niles Van Roekel identified Reiko and considered her a prime candidate for his experiments. She was the daughter of a warrior and had a mythical resistance to fire. Without a second thought, Reiko agreed to join his top secret project. Roekel seduced her with science and lined her insides with alien crystals and turned her into a human kiln, allowing her body to store high concentrations of energy and release towards at targets. Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects During the Imperfect invasion of New York, Solara encountered and fought against Venom. She was beaten but she would later on defeat Daredevil. She then loses to the Human Torch who accompanied Iron Man and other heroes who raided on Roekel's lab. Powers Fire Manipulation: Due to alien crystals fused into her body, Solara has the ability to create and manipulate fire. ◾Fire Immunity: Solara has a extreme resistance to fire. As an example, she was able to survive her house being burnt down as an infant. ◾Flight: Solara can fly by propelling herself through the air with her flames Wink Benedetta grew up the daughter of young Italian magicians - Aldo & Corazon Gaetani (The Great Gaetani). They took the magic world by storm but his act was much about Corazon's beauty as Aldo's deft touch. Benedetta suffered from the attentions of her mother, who was intensely disappointed with her shy, gawky daughter. When Corazon mysteriously disappeared, Benedetta had grown into a beautiful young woman, maybe more beautiful than her departed mother. As a recent widower, Aldo started to drink and gamble compulsively. He took his young daughter on tour throughout Italy as his new assistant. He became known as a superlative illusionist and started to tour the world because of his most famous trick - "The Disappearance." The trick made Benedetta, in plain view, disappear on stage and appear in a seat in the middle of the audience. Touted as the best illusionist that ever lived, Aldo stumped the experts. Some even said he was a mystic and his tricks were really miracles. Aldo started to believe that his tricks were real. Was Benedetta able to do this on her own? He owed a lot of money to the wrong people. Blinded by his own fame, Aldo shrugged off the threats when he couldn't pay. But one night, when the thugs again couldn't collect the money, they poured a chemical on his Benedetta's beautiful face, leaving her scarred. The thugs assassinated Aldo in his dressing room and then decided to finish off the only living witness - Benedetta. Benedetta performed her last act and vanished into thin air. Strange rumors circulated about Aldo's murder and his daughter's disappearance…Enough so Roekel and his scientists took notice. Roekel caught up with her in Spain, where Benedetta worked as a fortune teller. She needed someone to protect her, and Roekel promised her complete safety and the possibiltiy of being reunited with her mother. She had a particle reactor fused inside her right thigh that allowed her to control every molecule in her body. Now, using the 5th dimension she can phase and teleport short distances. No one would ever catch her again. Each time she disappeared, she hoped she would be brought to her mother. Until then, she fights for that chance. The Wink was born. During the Imperfect invasion of New York, The Wink encountered and fought against Wolverine while she was trying to retrieve data from the super computer in the basement of Avengers Mansion. She was defeated and retreated without the data. Later on she would come across Elektra who was with Iron Man and the other survivors from the Alien invasion as they raided Van Roekel's headquarters to rescue and free the heroes who were taken as test subjects for Van Roekel's experiments. The Wink defeats Elektra at Roekels Headquarters. Powers Body Manipulation: Due to the particle reactor fused inside her right thigh, she can control every molecule in her body. She mainly uses this power to create tendrils to strike or bind opponents. Teleportation: By somehow being able to access the 5th dimension, she can phase and teleport short distances. Abilities She also seems to have control over the clothes or/and darkness around her. Paraphernalia Weapons Blades that blend with her long gloves, possibility connecting to her forearm, they extend at times looking as though she has control over the material. Paragon A long time ago, deep in the jungles of South America, there was a warrior named Maya. Although it was unknown to her at the time, Maya was an extremely unique individual. Her physical abilities and reflexes were at the very peak of human-level. Maya's strength, stamina, and durability made her superior. She lived a primitive life with a tribe and a daughter who she loved. However, all of that changed upon the arrival of Dr. Niles Van Roekel. As he and his forces came to earth, Maya was abducted and her life was taken away from her. Roekel took Maya, the absolutely perfect human specimen, and turned her into a fighting machine. Using alien technology, Roekel transformed Maya into the ultimate killing machine. Cybernetic devices were implanted into her physiology. Robotic parts were attached to her body. Finally, a neural inhibitor was placed on her neck. This device was the final blow which stripped Maya of all her humanity. It made her fully subjected to the will of Roekel. No longer was she Maya, but Paragon. After a series of tests, Paragon proved to be the ultimate fighting machine - truly a force to be reckoned with. Then, Roekel's plan was put into action. Immediately, he began to produce clones of Paragon on a mass level. His objective was to create an unstoppable army. Powers Near invulnerability, superhuman strength, stamina, and reflexes, limited teleportation, retractable blades, metal form, powerful energy blasts, and can drain organic life. Weapons Retractable blades Fault Zone Maria Petrova (Russian: Мария Петрова) grew up in modern day Moscow and from a young age, demonstrated a natural gift for dancing. She became the youngest prodigy at the Imperial Russian Ballet where her skill, sensitivity, and discipline were far beyond that of most professionals. As a teenager she starred in several productions and became a world renowned icon of dance. At the tender age of 15, on the opening night of her lead role in Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake in Los Angeles, Maria was in a terrible car accident. An earthquake struck an elevated highway that collapsed instantly killing her parents and leaving her paralyzed. She would never dance or walk again. Retreating into seclusion, she grew angry at the loss of her family and her stolen dreams. To her, life was a cruel joke. She hated the world. Across the planet, Roekel, was in search of a nimble and young test subject. He had created a seismic accelerator that would allow its possessor to create localized geological aftershocks, but the device required precise control to be able to master it. Only someone who had amazing muscle memory and control could use it. He had read about Maria and sent his recruiters to convince her to join his top secret program. Roekel offered to return Maria's ability to walk. He promised to replace her atrophied muscles and damaged nerves with cybernetics. It was an offer she could not refuse. At the same time Roekel attached his seismic weapon through her nervous system and taught her how to control its terrible power. Maria quickly mastered her new-found weapon. She enjoyed possessing a fantastic destructive power. It was a way she could get back at the world. During the invasion of the Imperfects on New York, Fault Zone was successful in defeating The Thing but was defeated later however by Storm on the Brooklyn Bridge.